


Touching Technique

by M14Mouse



Series: Techniques Verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Kissing Techniques.  Sam and Bucky have a conversation before he goes under.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching Technique

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Bucky got the say…the view was remarkable. Everything was so lush and green. It was beautiful. 

“So, going with the pirate look now, Barnes?” Sam said behind him. 

He looked over to see Sam walking over and stand beside him. 

“Say the guy look like that he lost to a wall.” 

“Didn’t you run me into a wall?”

He felt a twitch of guilt. He opened his mouth to say something before Sam waved him off.

“OF course, it could have been from Tony or Ross’s guards. At this point, it’s hard to say that who I didn’t pissed off last week to get these,” Sam said. 

He knew about Tony but the guards were a new thing. 

“Ross’s guards?” 

“I tried to help Wanda. Got a few punches in the face for it.”

“Sorry.”

“Not your fault.”

“Still sorry…”

“You are as bad as Steve. You both have a guilt complex and a habit of jumping off high buildings. For the record, I am not going to catch your ass.” 

He grinned.

“Yes, you are.” 

“No, I am not.” 

“Yes.” 

“No…okay…maybe, I will catch your ass if Steve is on the ground. If Steve falls first, your ass is a pancake because I like Steve more than I like you.”

“You make me feel special, Wilson.” 

“I try, Barnes. I try.” 

“So, Steve asked you to talk to me or here for my wonderful kissing technique,” He said with a smirk. 

Sam shook his head. 

“Steve didn’t ask me to come. I also understand more so than most about your decision. When you come back, sometimes, you have a trigger. Sometimes, it is the smell of smoke, the sound of fireworks, or it could be a plastic bag in the middle of the street. It could be anything. Once people know what it is, they can adjust with techniques….good or bad ones from my experience. You? You have no idea what your triggers are. You have no idea if the word apple in Spanish will set you off or dancing teacup. That scares you because you know what happened if you are triggered. That would scare the crap out of anyone.”

His throat closed up at the words. He could see why Steve likes Sam so much and gave him the rare title of best friend. He was a rarity. 

“…and your kissing could use a little work. Must be rusty,” Sam said with a grin. 

“…Rusty?” 

“Rusty.” 

“I will show you rusty,” He said as he moved forward and kissed Sam again. 

He remembered kissing girls. They were soft, unsure, and yielding. Kissing Sam was like kissing fire. It burned his lips. He was hard and unyielding. He matched him with a nip there and brush of his lips there. It made him feel something that he hasn’t felt in a long time. It made him feel hard. 

His hand started move on his own accord. His fingers brush against Sam’s stomach then around his back. He pulled him close and could feel Sam’s hard cock against his. It gave him a sense of satisfaction. 

He wasn’t rusty at all. 

He groaned into the kiss and Sam moved down his body. His touches were gentle and electrifying. His skin felt alive with every touch of Sam’s hands. He gripped Sam’s back and pushed him toward him. Sam broke the kiss.

“Something to take the edge off?” Sam said. 

He nodded his head before he went back to kissing Sam. He felt Sam’s hand slipped into his pants. He was about to say something until he felt Sam’s hand on his cock. 

It felt so damn good. 

He felt Sam’s fingers against his balls then gripped around the head….. He moaned. 

His hips thrust into Sam’s hand. 

He didn’t remember getting Sam against the balcony. He just remembers his hips moving against Sam’s hand. He felt Sam’s cock trapped in his own pants. It rubbed just against his leg. He wanted to feel it…touch it…

He just wanted.

Dear god…

His world disappeared a moment. He was lost in a sea of pleasure. When he recovered, his body was still pressed up against Sam. 

He panted softly as he leaned into Sam’s shoulder. 

“Something to remember me by, huh?” He said. 

“Something to look forward to when you get out,” Sam said. 

He laughed. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't write porn. See what these boys make me do. I wrote porn-ish type story. I rewatch Civil War last week. I notice that Sam's face didn't match up with any of his other injuries. Bother me slightly...opps. XD ANyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
